


“Did you have a bad dream?”

by lilrann



Category: TDP - Fandom, The Dragon Prince, callum x rayla, rayla x callum, rayllum - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmare, light fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 03:53:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17655566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilrann/pseuds/lilrann
Summary: Rayla wakes up to find Callum having a bad dream





	“Did you have a bad dream?”

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time posting on here so i’m sorry if it sucks lollll I tried my best

It was the sound of someone crying that woke Rayla up. It wasn’t loud, it was more of a small and quiet sob, but it was enough for Rayla to sit up and look around. A couple feet away from her laid Ezran, who was sleeping peacefully with Bait in his arms. She looked past Ezran to find Callum, and realized the crying was coming from him. Rayla quietly got up and slowly started making her way towards Callum, careful not to wake Ezran or Bait in doing so. As she got closer, she could see tears running down Callum’s face as his body shook from the sobs. Rayla kneeled down next to him and gently put her hand on his shoulder.

“Callum,” She whispered as she squeezed his shoulder, “Callum you gotta wake up.”

He then sat up straight with a gasp and wide eyes, breathing heavily while staring aimlessly ahead of him. Rayla let go of his shoulder, sat down next to him and moved her hand to carefully rub his back.

“Breathe, Callum. It’s okay,” She spoke while rubbing circles on his back. His breathing was still heavy and he seemed like he couldn’t get it under control. Rayla took her free hand, grabbed one of his hands and put it over his heart, “Please Callum, you gotta breathe for me.”

He looked at her with tear filled eyes and slowly nodded. She took the first deep breath and then he started to follow, each breath more and more relaxed and less frantic than the one before. Finally, after a few minutes, Callum’s breathing was back to normal.

“Good,” Rayla smiled and pulled her hand away from his, still keeping her other hand on his back, “Now are you gonna tell me what’s wrong?”

Callum wiped the remaining tears from his face and sighed, “I’m sorry I woke you up.”

“Did you have a bad dream?” Rayla questioned, still trying to figure out what’s the matter.

“Yes,” Callum’s voice cracked and another tear ran down his cheek, “I had a dream about that day when we were on the ice.”

Rayla turned to face him more, “When the egg dropped?”

“Yes, and Ezran dove in the water to save it, but this time...” He paused as his voice broke. He gulped, took a deep breath, and continued talking, “this time, Ezran didn’t come back up. I- we waited and waited for him but he didn’t show. I just sat there and thought about my mom. I had lost Ezran the same way I had lost my mom and the thought of having no family left overwhelmed me. I felt lost and I couldn’t stop crying.”

Rayla felt her heart drop to her stomach, “Hey,” she reached out her hands for him to hold. He took them and looked up at her, “Ezran is alive and safe, see?” They both glanced over to the boy, fast asleep with a light smile on his face.

Callum let out a shaky sigh, “I know it’s just...I get so scared I’m gonna lose him, especially in this time of war and that guilt feeling of not doing enough to protect him won’t go away and I don’t know what to do about it—“

“Hey, hey, it’s okay Callum. Don’t beat yourself up over this, you’re doing the best you can,” Rayla gave his hands a small squeeze of reassurance and he returned his gaze back to her.

“I’m sorry for dragging you into my mess,” He said as he let go of her hands to wipe his face again.

“No, don’t apologize. It’s good to tell each other these things so we don’t bottle up our emotions. It’s not good and you shouldn’t go through this kind of pain alone. You can talk to me. I’m here for you, okay?” Rayla stated and Callum nodded in return, “Come here,” She said as she wrapped her arms around him. He returned the favor, pulling her closer. He buried his head in her shoulder and whispered, “Thank you.”


End file.
